Sparks In The Night
by DauntlessFreedom
Summary: "I knew I wasn't meant for this faction. Buttoning our clothes up to our necks, everything boring and simple. No, I wanted something more than dull. Abnegation clothes. I wanted freedom,". No war Fanfic. OC not cannon!


Chapter 1:

I awoke early in the morning. Sunlight streamed into my room, the rays dancing as the sun rose higher into the sky. I silently hopped out of my bed and dressed into my regular gray clothes.

Today was the day I had to take my Aptitude Test. I honestly found no use of the test; It was supposed to help us choose our faction, but I already knew I wasn't meant for Abnegation. With my smart mouth, the urge to be free, and my hate of the stupid gray clothes that suffocated me...Abnegation wasn't me. I never felt like I would stay in Abnegation, I knew I was meant for another faction.

That wasn't the hard part though, knowing I wasn't meant for one faction. I wanted to leave, to leave everyone and everything behind me. It made guilt press against my soul to think about leaving my faction without a second thought. There was no way I could leave my brother behind with my mom.

"Shailee? Honey, breakfast is ready,". A soft voice said behind my door.

My mother was the reason I couldn't leave. She was a very kind woman with beautiful hair and a smile that lit up every room. However, tragedy had struck her at a young age, she was paralyzed from the waist down after she fell from a ladder while picking apples from a tree.

I opened the door and saw my mother in her wheelchair and leaned down to kiss her cheek. She smiled at me before rolling down her ramp to the kitchen. I walked down the steps and saw my brother waiting patiently at the table for us.

It agonized me how much of a perfect Abnegation child he was. August always made breakfast without being asked, and refused to let anyone clean the dishes in a somehow polite manor. My brother would do everything around the house, he always buttoned his collar up to his throat, and August always waited for everyone.

Maybe if August stayed behind...No. I couldn't leave my fourteen year old brother alone with a disabled mother...But there were the neighbors...No! I had to stay behind and support my family, even if that meant a life of nothing. Family came first in my book.

I ate quietly, the food having a bland taste like always. It was silent at the table for a while until my mother spoke up.

"So the Aptitude test is today,". She said with a smile at me.

I nodded. "Yes it is,". I said bluntly before finishing my food.

August quickly stood from his seat to grab my plate once all food was off it. My brother grabbed my plate and put it with the rest of our dishes from breakfast that were dirty.

My mother frowned at me before handing her plate to August who smiled and washed it. Gosh, August was the perfect Abnegation child.

"I'm going to be in my room. Try to focus for the test,". I lied through my teeth as I excused myself from the table.

I walked quickly up the steps and into my room. My mind was filled with thoughts about leaving my family, and staying with them. I didn't even know what faction I would choose if I left them..

A knock sounded on my door before it opened. My brother walked in and sat down in my bed next to me. August's eyes were serious as he looked at me.

"We both know you can't stay here. You aren't meant for Abnegation,". My brother said in a quiet voice.

My blue eyes widened at August's statement. "I can't leave you here with mom all by yourself!". I said to my brother.

He simply stared at me. "I know the neighbors would gladly help if I needed anything. I want to stay here, it's so peaceful. Shailee, you can't stay here. It's just...not you!". August ranted to me.

I smiled at my brother. It felt like a thousand weights had been lifted off my shoulders knowing he wanted to stay, and me to go.

"Thank you,". I whispered to my brother.

He lifted his hand out for a handshake. I rolled my eyes and hugged him instead.

"Shailee, were not supp-,". August started.

I cut him off halfway. "Screw the rules,". I said as I squeezed him tightly.

We stayed like that for a moment. Older sister holding her younger brother, almost like your average family story. But it wasn't ours. August slightly chuckled at me before retreating back to his room. I looked at my watch and let out a breath. It was almost time for me too leave for the testing. But, I decided to find my mother before leaving.

I walked downstairs and saw my mother looking at a picture of my dad. "He wouldn't have wanted you to stay here,". My mother's soft voice rang clear through the room.

"What?". I asked as I approached my mother.

She turned to me as I sat on the couch. "Shailee, you know how much I love you,". My mother started.

"Yeah, of course,". I said as a worried look crossed over my face.

My mother began speaking to me. She talked about how when my father had been alive, they both knew I wasn't meant to be in this faction. How I was always too full of energy and curiosity that would only be ignored in Abnegation.

"I know you aren't going to stay here. But I love you,". My mother said to me quietly.

After she finished reality hit me. My family knew I wasn't meant for the Faction I was born into. Hell, they didn't want me to stay and be miserable, my family wanted me to be free.

And it was then I realized that's what I wanted as well. They wanted what was best for me, and I wanted it too.

The urge to be free.

* * *

A/N: So there it is guys! This is my first fanfiction and hopefully not the last. This fic Is a "No War" one in case you were wondering! Comments are welcome, so are flames ; just don't burn me alive. Thank you for reading!

- "People like grapes"

Shoutout to whoever gets that reference!


End file.
